echeloninternationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Associate
Associates have demonstrated all their academy performance standards during operations. They are expected to be competent members, and execute the mission effectively. Partners The partner concept ensures that every member has at least one other member looking out for them at all times. It means that you always move with, watch out for, and fight with at least one other member at your side. * Stick with your partner. When they move, you should be with them. Together you are far more effective than apart. * Communicate with your partner. If it's important, let them know. If you're moving, say so, so that they can know to cover you. Good communication keeps everyone working together and aware of each other's status. * Cover your partner. Cue off of your partner's movement, sector of observation, and so forth. If they're watching one way, cover the other. If they're going to cross a danger area, cover them as they move. * Maintain accountability of your partner. When you change positions, make sure they come with you. Leaving a wounded partner behind in haste is an unpleasant realization to have. * Pull your partner out of the fight if they go down. If you are incapacitated, you can count on your partner to come to your aid. Protocol Exchange ", , , ." Response * Copy: Message read and understood. * Negative: Cannot comply, or information is incorrect. * Stand By: Prepare to execute aforementioned action, or wait for further information. * Break: After a short pause, message will continue. * Message: Prepare to write down the next message. * Say Again: Repeat last message. * Wait: Wait after this message, a reply will come soon after. * Read Back: Last message must be repeated to make sure it was understood right. Close * Over: This message is finished, you are clear to speak. * Out: The whole conversation is over, no answer is expected. Communication Contact Only report facts and fill in missing details when they become evident. Reporting contacts is about speed, don’t use detail. # Direction. Bearing/Cardinal/Clock/Relative # Distance. Close/Near/Mid/Far # Description. Type/Size/Weapon/Terrain "CONTACT, 020, NEAR, ENEMY VEHICLE, HEAVY" Recognition Status An status report is a quick report given to the next-higher element leader regarding your element's status. When giving a report, members only include the important parts. # Ammo. Green/Yellow/Red # Casualties. Green/Yellow/Red/Black # Equipment. Green/Red When giving a report as an individual, ammo is your personal ammo, casualties is your personal medical state, and equipment refers to any special equipment you were given for the mission. "E-1, E-0, STATUS, OVER" "E-0, E-1, GREEN, BLACK, RED, OVER" "E-0, COPY, OUT" Location A location report is a quick report given to an element leader regarding your element's location. When giving a report, members provide a six digit grid coordinate at minimum. Location reports are not intended to be incredibly in-depth, unless necessary. It is generally asked for during breaks in action, at the close of an engagement, or when a leader asks for progress. "E-1, E-0, LOCATION, OVER" "E-0, E-1, GRID 054212, OVER" "E-0, COPY, OUT" Control * Weapons Green: Open or return fire at your own discretion and call contacts. * Weapons Yellow: The team is only to return fire if the team, or other nearby friendlies take effective enemy fire. * Weapons Red: Fire only if your team is in immediate and mortal danger. Never open fire without clearance. * Check Fire: Only engage positively identified targets. * Cease Fire: Stop shooting immediately and do not reopen fire. Status * Down: Member is wounded or dead. * Dry: Weapon is out of ammo. * Up: Member or weapon returned to operational state. * Covering: In position, weapon up, and scanning or firing. * Set: Did what was ordered and now ready for orders. * Moving: Team is moving to their intended destination. Warning * Grenade: Grenade is about to explode near friendlies, take cover. * Incoming: Artillery is about to splash near the position, take cover. Category:Structure